


"You're... me?!"

by ExcusemewhileIwagmytail



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, timepetalsprompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcusemewhileIwagmytail/pseuds/ExcusemewhileIwagmytail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Timepetals weekly drabble prompt: astonishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You're... me?!"

If Rose wasn’t on tenterhooks at her this experiment, she’d have laughed at his astonishment! His eyes were wide open and for once his gob wasn’t pouring scientific mumbo-jumbo that needed her occasional ‘hmm’ as a response. She’d done it. Well, with the TARDIS’s help of course!

“Rose… I uh... wow! Where did, how did… what?”

At this incoherent response, Rose did give in to her laughter. As she bent over, she reached into her coat pocket and pulled out her spectacles which, of course, were identical to the ones he wore. She put them on, pushed the coat to her sides, her converse clad feet firmly planted on the grating, and put her hands in her pin-striped trousers, “Allonsy… Doctor!”

The Doctor abandoned all sense of control, _Rassilon be damned_ , and pulled her brown, blue flower patterned tie to tug her towards him. As their lips finally met, the Doctor sent a mental hug to the TARDIS. Giving Rose her own set of his outfit was the best idea his ship had ever had and he promised her, even as his tongue drowned in the exquisite taste of Rose Tyler’s mouth, that he would spoil her with the best parts from Logopolis.

The TARDIS hummed with joyful anticipation of dreamy parts as the control room was littered with two sets of pinstriped clothing.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write! And I hope you liked it. Comments and kudos feed this hungry writer, so don't be stingy <3  
> Come say hi on tumblr: http://excusemewhileiwagmytail.tumblr.com/


End file.
